Throughout modern history, the footwear industry has been a highly specialized and competitive environment. Most footwear manufacturers have felt a need to be as efficient as possible while providing high quality footwear for the majority of consumers. In recent years, this desire for efficiency has been increased due to the rise in international trade and competition as well as increased consumer demand. Therefore, footwear manufacturers have found it necessary to adapt to the market conditions by providing as many styles and sizes of shoes as possible to the public to better serve the needs of the consumers. Until recently, computerized automation of the footwear industry has been relatively limited; however, with the advent of more sophisticated computing machines and software to drive the computing machines, it has become possible to integrate the entire process of manufacturing footwear. The present invention provides a solution to this need for improved productivity and efficiency by integrating the entire process of selling retail footwear. As will be discussed below, the present invention seeks to integrate the entire footwear sales process including, at least, improved measurement capabilities, matching the foot to particular footwear, and the footwear design process, the footwear manufacturing process.